The Clique 1 and a Half
by CliqueLuver4lyfe
Summary: Like 'Lion King 1 and a Half' only it's the Clique. Summary: Derrington, Cam, Plovert, and Kemp's POV of The Clique Movie.
1. BB's POV

_Lights come on._

Derrington, Cam, Josh, Plovert, and Kemp were sitting in the Harrington's home theater.

"Derrick, I thought you wanted to watch the Clique Movie," Cam said. Derrington was pulling the DVD out of the DVD player.

"I did until I remembered we weren't even in it," Derrington said.

"So were just gonna wait 'til the second movie to comes out," Cam knew that the first time they appear is in the sequel.

"Well me, Josh, and Kemp didn't even show up until the forth book," Plovert said.

"But we were always there. Except Hotz of course," Derrington said.

"Yeah… but they don't think we even existed in the first book," Derrick stuffed a hand full of Doritos in his mouth.

"Well maybe they should know that we actually did," Kemp said.

"So what are you saying?" Josh said.

'We should make them make a new movie," Cam said.

"Make who?" Josh asked.

"The movie people!" they all said in unison.

"So were gonna make The Clique Movie from our POV?" Plovert said.

"Exactly," Derrick left the home theater and the guys followed.

_Blackout_

**The Clique 1 ½** Coming to a computer screen near you!


	2. Synopsis

**Meet the Briarwood Boys:**

**Derrick Harrington:** Leader of the Westchester County all-boys prep school Briarwood Academy and the star goalie on the soccer team. He and his best friends are considered "The Briarwood Hawties" by the girls at Octavian Country Day School, BA's sister school. He has always had a HUGE crush on one of his friends Massie Block who doesn't even talk to him anymore since she started liking high school guys.

**Cam Fisher: **Turns hotter then he already was over the summer. Now all of a sudden OCD girls are all over him more than usual.

**Chris Plovert: **Has a HUGE crush on Dylan Marvel who is BFFs with Derrick's crush, Massie Block.

**Kemp Hurley: **Biggest perv in… 7th Grade? Briarwood Academy? Westchester County? The State of New York!


	3. I don't like her

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

* * *

**Westchester Mall**

**Monday, September 1****st**

**12:30 pm**

"Gosh, why does school have to start so early?" Derrick Harrington moaned to his best friends Cam Fisher, Chris Plovert, and Kemp Hurley.

"Dude, you know we had like three months of summer. But still I know what you mean," Plovert said while taking a sip of his Starbucks frappuccino.

"And… you get to see Massie Block again," Cam laughed.

"Whatever dude, I don't like her," Derrick lied. Truth was, he's had a HUGE crush on her since 5th grade. Him and his friends are always the 'players' around every other girl they knew but Massie Block was the only girl Derrick had ever had real feelings for.

"Alicia Rivera's hotter," Kemp blurted.

"Yeah, I would so tap that ass!" Plovert said and high-fived Kemp.

"Dude, you totally turned into Kemp when both went to the Hamptons together this summer," Cam laughed.

"You think?" Plovert and Kemp said in unison and then burst out laughing.

"Whatever, back to Massie," Derrick said.

"Oh, so you do like Massie," Cam laughed.

"No," Derrick blushed.

"You know, she would probably like you if you didn't wear shorts all the time," Plovert said. Derrick was known for wearing shorts all year around.

"Whatever dude," Derrick said as him and his friends walked into Ralph Lauren.

"Ehmagawd this is so kuh-ute!" the guys heard a girly voice say.

"Ehmagawd! Hey guys!" Alicia Rivera squealed. Alicia was one of Massie's BFFs.

"Hey!" Dylan Marvel and Kristen Gregory, Massie's other two BFFs said.

"Hey," the guys said.

"Where's Massie?" Derrick asked.

"Uh, yeah, she has the flu," Dylan said.

"Yeah, I still cannawt believe she would miss a shopping trip because of a flu," Kristen said.

"Given," Alicia said.

"Ehmagawd, we need to go to the spa now! We're gonna be late for our appointment," Dylan said.

"Gotta go," the PC said and ran out of the store before the BB could say anything.

* * *

**Sorry, that was really short. My next will be longer.**

**Review :-P**


	4. Hotchkiss Homo

**Westchester Mall**

**Ralph Lauren**

**Monday, September 1****st**

**12:35 pm**

"Wow, Alicia looks really hot," Derrick said when the Pretty Committee left.

"Uh-leesh-ah," some random guy said to himself.

"What the hell?" the guys turned around. The mysterious guy looked like a wannabe Ed Westwick and was wearing Hotchkiss Academy jacket. He was carrying a frappacino from Starbucks and at least 15 different colored Ralph Lauren polos.

"That's her name right? The dark-haired one?" he asked combing his black hair back with his fingers, "I'm Josh Hotz by the way," he extended his hand for Derrick to shake and smiled politely.

"Why is this Hotchkiss Homo even speaking to us?" Plovert snapped. Josh's smile faded.

"I was just thinking the same thing," Derrick said shoved Josh which made him spill his frappacino all over the polos he was carrying.

"Aw dude, you spilled a little," Kemp laughed.

"No use crying over spilled milk--I mean frappacino," Cam laughed. Josh was too shocked to say anything. The guys just ran out before he could.

**Westchester Mall**

**3rd Floor**

**Monday, September 1st**

**12:45 pm**

"I think the PC went into this one," Derrick pointed to the spa.

"Remind me again why we're stalking them," Cam asked. Derrick didn't feel like answering.

"We're not stalking them," Kemp rolled his eyes.

"There they are!!" Plovert pointed to the window, "Why is Kristen crying?"

"Who knows, probubly some stupid girl drama," Derrick laughed.

"Naw, I think she doesn't want to get her other eyebrow waxed," he said while laughing at her one thin, arched brow and one non-arched.

"Who is Dylan texting?" Cam asked.

"Massie," the rest of the guys said in unison.

"Yeah it's like she's their god or something," Plovert said.

"That's why we're perfect for each other," Derrick said under his breath.

"What was that?" Plovert said.

"Uh... is said we need to go to the sports store," Derrick lied.

"Thats not what you said," Cam lauged.

"OWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!!" they heard Kristen yell. The waxer had obviously waxed the other brow when she wasn't looking.

"That should hurt," Kemp laughed while watching the girls walk up to the check-out area.

"STALKERS!!" the girls yelled when they walked out of the spa.

"Shut up," Derrick wiggled his butt and everyone (even Kristen) laughed. This was something he always did when he was happy or excited.

"See, I knew that would cheer you up," Derrick winked at Kristen. She wiped the tears from her aqua eyes and began to blush.

"That was really short. I thought you girls were gonna be in there for at least an hour," Cam said.

"Two and a half hours to be exact," Alicia corrected, "and we're coming back to the spa, we just now remembered we had to get a few things from the limo. You wanna walk us outside," Alicia batted her long, black eyelases.

"Duh," the guys said in unison. On there way down stairs, they ran into someone they didn't expect.

"Hey Josh," Alicia waved.

"Hey Alic--" Josh paused when he saw the BB's walking with her. Derrick flipped him off when the girls wern't looking.

"Wow he's really hawt!" Dylan whispered to the girls.

"Not as hot as me, right?" Plovert put his arm around Dylan's waist.

"Sure, why nawt," Dylan laughed.

"Hey what's that suppose to mean," Plovert said. She didn't answer. They finally made it to the Rivera's limo.

"Hey we should ride together tomorrow," Kemp said.

"No, we can't. We have to early morning soccer practice," Cam said. The BB's gave him a look that said 'say another word and you'll be so dead.'

"Neither can we," Alicia said, "Massie would flip if we didn't ride with her to school; expecially awn the first--"

"Did your boobs get bigger over the summer?" Kemp blurted. Alicia crossed her arms over her chest and ran to the limo to get her stuff.

"Kemp!" Derrick yelled.

"What? You were the one staring," Kemp shooved him and the guys burst out laughing.

"Hey guys, we gotta go back to the spa. It's closing early today so we have to hurry. Byyyyye," Dylan said waving flirtatiously.

"Bye," the guys waved back.

"Oh Cam, BTW, you look wayyy hawter than you did last year," Alicia winked, "Byyyye," Alicia waved like Dylan did except way more flirty and walked off with the rest of the PC.

"Dude, I think she likes you," Derrick said.

"Naw, she treats evey guy like that," Cam said.

"And she would've stayed if _you _hadn'tsaid anything about her boobs," Derrick hit Kemp's arm.

"Like you weren't gonna," Kemp laughed.

"Lets go to the sports store," Derrick said changing the subject.

"You're gonna go look for the girls again aren't you?" Cam said.

"You know it!" Derrick laughed and ran out of the parking garage with his friends behind him.

* * *

**Hate it? Heart it? Tell me!! **

**P.S-- Sorry I haven't updated in FOREVER! But better late than never right??**


	5. A Wet Start

**A/N: Sorry i haven't updated in FOREVER! i promise i will update ALOT more from now awn ;-)**

**Harrington Limo**

**Tuesday, September 2****nd**

**7:45 am**

"Dude, thank God they cancelled soccer practice," Derrick said to his driver, Samuel or Sam what him and his friends liked to call him. Derrick was listening to the song 'A Milli' from the Lil' Wayne CD he had just gotten at the mall yesterday.

"Sam, are you even listening to what I'm saying?" Derrick yelled.

"Well I probably could if you would turn down that provocative rap music," Sam snapped.

"How 'bout _this_ for provocative?" Derrick gave him the finger. Sam opened his mouth to respond but instead slammed his brakes in front of Cam's small (for a mansion) house.

"Okay dude, I wasn't sure if I should wear my red tie or the blue tie. Or what about the striped one. Or none at all?" Cam said holding three Briarwood Academy ties. Derrick looked at him like he was insane.

"Uh, anything but the red one, I'm wearing it," Derrick said while he jestered to the red one he had on with his Briarwood uniform. Cam just put on the royal blue tie and jumped into the black limo.

"To Hurley and Plovert's house," Derrick yelled. Samuel did as he was told.

"Okay dude, did you hear about the girl from Florida that moved into Massie Block's guesthouse?" Cam said.

"I heard that Florida girls are seriously the hottest thing ever," Derrick said nonchalantly while sliding on his black Giorgio Armani sunglasses and laying back.

"But I heard it was because her parents couldn't afford anything else right now," Cam said.

"_Middle_ class…" Derrick thought for a second, "I guess so." Cam had no idea what his friend meant by that. He didn't bother to ask. Derrick was either extremely hilarious and outgoing or mysterious and stuck-up, never in between. In this case, he was being the 'mysterious and stuck-up Derrick'.

They finally pulled up to Kemp's estate.

"I swear! Maximum magazines are getting more NC-17 since edited porno," Kemp said holding a Red Bull in one hand and a Maximum magazine in his other, "I'm going back to Playboys," he said tossing the Maximum in the backseat.

"No comment," Cam said.

"So Hurley, did you hear about the new girl from Florida that's moving into Block's guesthouse?" Derrick asked.

"No dude, how'd you find out?" Kemp asked.

"Block told me," Derrick lied. He loved how he used her last name instead of the first.

"I told you," Cam mumbled. The others ignored him.

"When'd you talk to Mass?" Kemp asked Derrick.

"Last night, in her room," Derrick said seductively. Kemp got excited.

"You were at my house last night," Cam blurted.

"Busted," Kemp laughed. Derrick gave Cam an evil look. Thankfully, he was distracted by Plovert.

"Dude! What the hell?" Derrick laughed. Plovert was soaking wet carrying a blow-dryer, flat-iron, a towel, and a dry uniform in one arm and a box of drenched Godiva chocolates that said "Dylan Marvil-ous on the box.

"Don't. Fucking. Ask," Plovert hoped in the very backseat of the limo, plugged in the blow-dryer, and closed the curtains that separated the backseat from the sit that Derrick and his friends were sitting.

"Wasn't gonna," Derrick laughed along with his other friends.

**Harrington Limo**

**Tuesday, September 2****nd**

**8:15 am**

"Okay done," Plovert opened the curtain and he looked completely dry and his brown hair was blown to perfection.

"So now do you wanna tell us what happened?" Derrick asked.

"Okay," Plovert put his black D&G glasses on, "So you know how I live next door to Dyl? Well… I was going to hop the fence and go up to her balcony and give he this box of chocolates and tell her how I really feel about her. But when I hopped the fence I didn't know the sprinklers were on so…" Plovert paused so he could read his friend's expressions.

"Say something," Plovert said. A few seconds later, Cam, Derrick, and Kemp erupted in laughter.

"How is that so funny?" Plovert asked covering up his smile.

"Wow, I was so wrong yesterday. You're _not_ turning into Hurley," Derrick laughed.

"What's that suppose to mean?" Plovert asked.

"He would never do something that romantic and girly and stupid!" Derrick laughed.

"Too true," Kemp laughed.

"Whatever, I'm over her now," Plovert said half-lying.

"As it should be. Besides, you disserve someone way hotter," Kemp suggested.

"You know what? You're right," Plovert said and picked up the Maximum magazine Kemp had thrown back there earlier.

"Again, no comment," Cam said and looked out the window to find a beautiful, blond girl with pink Keds and a shirt that read 'Good Girls Go To Orlando, Bad Girls Go To Miami'.

* * *

**Yay! Review time!**


	6. ESP! WTF?

**Briarwood Academy**

**Tuesday, September 2****nd**

**8:30 am**

"What are the odds that we'll all have the same classes," Cam said standing in front of his new locker that was right next to D, P, and K's as Derrick arranged last year.

"Highly doubt it. But if we do, you'll let us 'borrow' the answers to the test like you did in 6th grade right?" Derrick asked using air quotes on the word 'borrow'. Cam didn't respond. He hated the fact that he was more like a 'slave' or 'worker' to Derrick than an actual like K and P were to Derrick. But he was sort of use to it by now. Besides, he would rather be a 'slave' to Derrick, Kemp, and Plovert than to not get access to the best parties, hottest girls, and all the other fun stuff they did together.

"Right?" Plovert repeated looking up from K's old Maxim magazine.

"Uh… I guess," Cam murmured.

"What the hell is this Emotional Sensitivity Powwow class?" Derrick read his schedule.

"I have that too," K and P said in unison.

"Me too, 6th period," Cam said.

"Dude, that has to be the gayest class ever!" Derrick laughed.

"Oh my God! Dr. Loni, the famous radio talk show host, is gonna be teaching it! He's my fav—my _mother's_ favorite radio talk show host," Plovert said coolly.

"Isn't he gay?" Kemp said throwing away his Starbucks coffee cup he had gotten in the cafeteria early that morning.

"No," Plovert and Cam said in unison as if it offended them.

"Whatever lets go to homeroom before we're late," Kemp said.

"Oh please, we already are," Derrick said nonchalantly.

**Mrs. Howell's Homeroom**

**Tuesday, September 2****nd**

**8:45 am**

"Tardiness is unacceptable, gentlemen, "Mrs. Howell said. She was a thin, blonde, short, middle-aged woman. Derrick and his friends didn't respond they just took the seats in the very back of the classroom.

"Okay," Derrick waited for his guys to lean in.

"Okay," he continued, "as you all know Dylan Marvil's 13th birthday party is in two months."

"Whatever!" Plovert said a little louder than he should have.

"Anyway," Derrick said trying to ignore Plovert's random spaz-attack, "I hear there will be tons of celebrities there so I was thinking…"

"Youngman," Mrs. Howell tapped Derrick's shoulder lightly.

"What?" Derrick snapped.

"To the front of the class," she said before the bell rang.

"You will be sitting there the entire year," Mrs. Howell said.

"Skank," Derrick snapped.

"I'm sorry?" she said.

"Skah-ank," his guys repeated and left, following, Derrick before she could respond.

"Dude, that was Howell-arious," Cam laughed.

"Yeah, this day is turning out pretty good," Derrick combed back his perfectly shiny, light brown hair with his fingers and led his friends to their 1st period class.

**Sorry, that was really short. I'll update tomorrow! Pinky-swear ;-)**

**Review**


	7. Just Another OCD Girl

Briarwood Academy

Front Lawn

Tuesday, September 2nd

3:45 pm

"Okay, so who thought that ESP class was stupid beyond belief?" Derrick asked his friends as they were crossing the street.

"Me," K and P said in unison.

"And who thinks…" Derrick paused when he heard girly laughs and 'Ehmagawd!' behind the bushes.

"The Pretty Committee," the guys said in unison.

"What are they doing here?" Plovert said fixing his blue and red stripped tie just incase the PC was watching.

"I thought you didn't like Dylan," Kemp said.

"I don't. I was thinking someone like, I dunno, Massie Block," Plovert said to K but looked at D.

"You better not!" Derrick said.

"So you _do_ like her," Cam lauged.

"No and stop talking so loud they can probably hear us," Derrick said.

"Maybe we should ask them why they're even here," Kemp suggested.

"Good idea," Derrick said.

"Ehmagawd! There's Chris Abeley!" they heard Massie whisper-shout. The rest of the PC shot up along with her.

"Chris Abeley?!?" the guys whisper-shouted to each other in unison.

"Eh,"

"Ma,"

"Gawd!" they heard the PC say and began to giggle even more.

"There goes my FBF," Massie whispered.

"FBF?" Kristen said.

"Future Boyfriend!" Massie whisper-shouted.

"Heart it!" Alicia squealed.

"So he really said 'It's a date'?" Dylan asked.

"Given. He so wants me!" Massie giggled.

"You two would be the kuh-utest couple _ever_!" Alicia whispered.

"Oh I know!" Massie squealed.

"Wh--what?" Derrick moved away from the bushes were the PC was at.

"What?" Derrick repeated this time sounding more hurt.

"I thought you said you didn't like Massie Block," Cam said mockingly.

"Um, yeah. Uh, I did, didn't I?" Derrick said. His friends had never seen Derrick get all emotional, and it was really starting to worry Cam.

"Hey, there's Sam," Plovert said when the Harrington's limo pulled up to the school.

"Let's go," Derrick said looking down at the sidewalk. His friends did as they were told and followed.

"Your homeroom teacher called your mother," Samuel said when the guys got in.

"What the hell did _she_ want?" Derrick snapped.

"She said you and your little 'posse' were being very rude to her today and you four owe her a week of detention," Samual said.

"Ugh, honestly!" Derrick said.

"We didn't even do anything," Kemp said while nonchalently looking out the window as they left.

"She told me you all called her a skank," Sam pointed out.

"Does she have any _proof _that we called her a skank," Derrick laughed.

"Well..."

"Exactly," Derrick said turning to his favorite radio station that was playing 'We Taken Over' by DJ Khaled.

Just then, Cam saw the same blond hair, blue eyed girl he had seen earlier that day. This time, instead of wearing Keds and her 'good girls go to orlando. bad girls go to miami' shirt, she was wearing and dark-wash Seven jeans, shiny leather boots, and a suede blazer.

'Just another OCD girl,' Cam thought.

Harrington Estate

Wednesday, Sepember 3rd

7:45 am

"Derrick! Time to get up for school," Mini, Derrick's super hot (for a maid) live-in housekeeper yelled.

"Ugh," Derrick moned while lying on his stomach.

"Get up!" Mini smacked his butt.

"Oh, getting dirty aren't we? Derrick likey!" Derrick giggled.

"I see _that _woke you up," Mini laughed, "Now get ready."

"Okay," Derrick said looking down at his pillow, "Hey were's mom and dad?" he said looking up at his maid.

"Oh they left last night to go to the Hamptons for their anniversary. They told me to tell you in the morning but I completely forgot about it," Mini said.

"Oh, okay," Derrick mumbled.

"Oh, by the way," Mini said walking out, "Why don't you clean this room? It's a mess," she said looking down at the piles of clothes, soccer stuff, and Sports Illistrated magazines.

"Hello, you're the maid," Derrick sat up.

**Review!**


	8. Bromantic Breakup

**Harrington Limo**

**Wednesday, September 3rd**

**8:37 am**

"Okay so what's the news on detention?" Derrick asked is friends. They just looked at him blankly.

"Did anyone get us out of it?" Derrick snapped.

"Naw," Plovert and Kemp moned. They were practically half-sleep.

"Wasn't that your job?" Cam asked Derrick.

"Well, my parents aren't home so I couldn't really do anything about it," Derrick said as if everyone should've known.

"So we still have to go to detention," Cam asked.

"'Fraid so," Derrick said looking down at his silver Armani cuff links. The driver smiled.

"But you were suppose to get us out of this," Cam mumbled.

"Look Fisher, I'm getting sick and tired of you being such a baby about every little thing. If you want out of detention so bad why don't you just get off your lazy ass and do something about it!" Derrick snapped. Cam looked at Kemp and Plovert; they had both fallen asleep. Then he looked at the driver; he was listening to his iPod. He was practically alone.

"Du-dude, what's your problem," Cam said.

"My problem is _you_," Derrick snapped.

"What? Look, you have a serious problem," Cam said.

"I have a problem. Honestly Fisher? I have a problem?" Derrick said slowly.

"What the hell does that suppose to mean?" Cam said.

"It means that you're the one with the problem. You expect me to take care of everyone's problems when I have, like, a thosand things to worry about. I don't need a thousand and one. So if I were you, I'd shut the hell up before _someone _gets an instant replay of what happened over a year ago; before someone's daddy got rich and someone was on a scholarship at Briarwood. Do you seriously want that?"

Cam had no idea what to say.

"Didn't think so," Derrick said.

**Briarwood Academy**

**Halls**

**Wednesday, September 3rd**

**9:00 am**

"So what was that in the limo earlier?" Plovert whisper to Cam. Derrick and Kemp were walking in front of them talking about something else.

"Don't worry about it dude," Cam mumbled looking down at his black Cole Haan drivers shoes.

"Look," Plovert looked at Derrick to make sure he wasn't listening,"I know D can be a big mess, but he's going through a lot right now. So I think you should give the guy a break."

"But he's always been like this," Cam whispered.

"I know you guys are talking about me; do you think I was born yesterday?" Derrick said turning around. Kemp turned around with him.

"Look man--" Cam said.

"Save it, you've done enough already," Derrick said.

"But I didn't even--"

"Remember what I said earlier?" Derrick said.

"Dude why do you have to be such a fucking douchebag?" Cam said stepping closer to Derrick.

"What?" Derrick said alot louder than he should have. They could feel everyone staring at them. Cam looked around at everyone.

"Nothing," Cam looked at Plovert. He was staring at his brown Yves Saint Laurent shoes.

"Is there a problem here, gentlemen?" a teacher said walking towards them.

"No ma'am," Cam said.

"I'm not done with you," Derrick whispered while walked towards the detention room while K and P followed.

* * *

**I know, that was really short (and very messed up!) The next one will be longer and have tons of drama. I won't be writing again until after Christmas. So until then, MERRY CHRISTMAS U GUYS ;-)**

**Review!**

**P.S: I'm thinking about doing a BFFN and ROTW (2nd and 3rd Clique books) 1 1/2. Not sure yet. You tell me if u want me to write them ;-)**


	9. Depression vs Happiness

**Briarwood Academy**

**Cafe**

**Wednesday, September 3rd**

**12:23 pm**

"Has anyone seen Fisher?" Derrick asked his friends as they waited in the lunch line. Last time he, Plovert, and Kemp saw Cam was when he left detention to go to the restroom.

"That was really messed up what he did to you," Plov said.

"Why do you care? You seemed like you were taking his side," Derrick said as he grabbed a bottle of 'Multi-V' Vitamin Water.

"There he is," Kemp said when Cam walked in. He looked around the lunch room uneasily.

"Hey!" Derrick yelled across the cafeteria to Cam. K and P looked at each other in shock. Cam looked behind him to see if he was talking to someone else.

"Yeah you!" Derrick yelled. Cam walked nervously towards them.

"Uh...h-hey D," Cam said forcing a smile, "Hurley. Plovert."

"Heyyyy," all three of them said in unison as they walked over to there usual table.

"So, um..." Cam said sitting down slowly, "What did you want to talk to me about?"

"Look dude," Derrick sat down and then looked at Kemp and Plovert as they also sat and let out a half-smile, "We're gonna have to kick you off the soccer team."

"What?" Cam yelled somewhat louder than he should have.

"Did I fucking stutter?" Derrick snapped.

"Why would you do something like that?" Cam said.

"I dunno. I told the coach that you were being rude to some of the other teammates. Picking fights, threats, stealing, failing AP History; you get what I mean. And coach, being the naive dumb-ass he is, obviously believed me. Probably has something to do with him and my father being best friends or something," Derrick stated.

"That's an effing lie. I could tell coach you're lying," Cam stood up.

"Tell 'em. It's your word against mine," Derrick stood up with him.

"Well they know the truth," Cam jestured to P and K.

"Doesn't mean they're gonna tell it. Unless of coarse," Derrick said looking directly at his friends, " they also wanna get kicked off."

Plovert and Kemp didn't respond.

"But you guys wouldn't even think of doing that? Would you?" Derrick said.

"No," P and K said in unison.

"Than it's settled; Cam's of the team and Vader will be taking your place," Derrick said.

"But..."

"Think about it Fisher. It could be alot worse. I could turn this entire school against you. You'll be back right back were you started," Derrick sat back down.

"Why are being so rude to me," Cam looked down.

"Do I really need a reason? Now sit," Derrick commanded.

"What?" Cam said.

"Just because you're off the team doesn't mean were not friends, right?"

"Of coarse," Cam did as he was told.

**Fisher Home**

**Wednesday, September 3rd**

**5:00 pm**

"So yeah, um, I decided not to do soccer anymore. Yeah, um, not really my thing I guess," Cam told his mother, father, and brother at the dinner table.

"You're kidding, right? You wanted to be on that team really bad last year and now you finally on it and you wanna quit?" Cam's older brother, Harris, said.

"You're not quitting son," Cam's dad said taking a sip of his coffee, "You've worked to hard to quit now."

"But dad--"

"Enough. You will be at soccer practice tomorrow after school. Got it?" his father waited for a response.

"Got it?" his dad repeated.

"Yes sir," Cam mumbled looking down at his food. Then he heard the song 'Someday' by The Strokes, Cam and Harris's favorite rock band.

"I'll get it," Harris grabbed Cam's iPhone before Cam had the chance.

"Noitsokay!"

"It's Plovert. He says that he's sorry that Derrick kicked you off the soccer team and he's mad about it too. Dude, whats that about? Wait Derrick made you cut the team?"

Cam couldn't respond.

"Son, I will make sure you are back on that team," his father demanded in his 'sueing' voice.

"No dad! Coach's not gonna listen to you. Him and Derrick's father are really good friends," Cam said.

"Harris, why don't you go to your room," his mother told him. He did as he was told.

"Do you want me to talk to his mother?" his mom said sincerely.

"Mom! No! No, no, NO! If you do that I will be ruined. It'll be like last year all over again," Cam pleaded.

"Talk to Derrick then Camaron," his father demanded.

"Alright, I'll talk to him tommorrow."

**Harrington Limo**

**Friday, September 5th**

**8:00 am**

"Dude, I can't believe, after four days, you're still reading those Playboys," Derrick said when Plovert sat in the limo.

"I know, right? So addictive," Plovert said with a grin.

"Dude, I told you. Didn't I Cameron," Kemp said.

"Cam?"

"Cam!"

"What? Oh yeah sure whatever," Cam said staring out the tented windows.

"Are you okay? You haven't spoken much since Derrick got you thrown of the team," Kemp said as if Derrick weren't listening to ever word.

"No no no, I'm fine. It's just my allergies have acting up, ya know with the weather changing and everything," Cam said glaring at Derrick.

He was obviously lying, but who could blame the poor guy? He was hanging on a very thin thread with Derrick and his family thinks he's at soccer practice every evening when really he's really sitting on the cold metal bleachers watching his 'friends' practice from afar. Yeah, his life basically sucked at this point. But hey, it's alot better to be in a deep-depression and in Derrick's 'posse' than to be truly happy and against Derrick. Right?

* * *

The Pretty Committee will be in the next chapter (thnk Gawd!)

Yes, I will be doing a BFFN1/2 whenever i'm thru with this one!

Review...

P.S- Happy New Year!


	10. Exclusively Shitty Life

**Fisher Estate**

**Sunday, September 7th**

**3:45 pm**

"Sup guys," Cam said while letting in his non-soccer, Briarwood D-list friends, Eli and Tristan in. They were his only best friends way before Derrick, Kemp, and Plovert ever were. Unlike them, he could tell Eli and Tristan anything without them judging. Unlike every other 7th grader at Briarwood, Eli and Tristan weren't 'Derrick Harrington wannabes'. They were the only goth and scholarship guys in their grade, and suprisingly he use to be one of them. Now everytime he looked at them, it reminded him of his past.

"Hey Cam," Tristan walked into his two-story home.

"Hey dude, so how are things in the _fabulous_ life of one of Briarwood's A-listers?" Eli said as if he were interviewing a big time celebrity.

"Yeah! It's going great!" Cam said sarcastically, "Derrick and his little 'posse' are treating me like shit and oh and what else happened?" he tapped his finger on his chin a few times, "Oh yeah! I got kicked of the soccer team which by the way, I worked my ass off for. So yeah, my life is fucking awesome!" he gave them a huge smile and two thumbs up.

"Derrick got you kicked off the team??" Tristan yelled and sat down at the breakfast table.

"Yep," Cam grabbed a fudge brownie from the glass serving tray that was lying on the tan counter tops.

"Why the hell would he even do that?" Eli sat beside Tristan.

"Um," Cam started eating the brownie, "I dunno."

"So he just kicked you off for now reason?" Eli asked.

"Umm... no," Cam said with his mouth still full.

"Then way did he?" Tristan started playing Donkey Kong 3 on his Nintendo DS.

"It was for no reason, okay? But hey, it's way better than--" Cam paused and looked at his friends.

"Better than what? Having _real _friends? Not being treated like crap? Being able to think for yourself? Not having to--"

"I was gonna say, better than hanging out with you guys," Cam snapped. Eli and Tristan could not believe that just came out of Cam's mouth.

Neither could Cam.

"Whatever dude. Enjoy your new exclusively shity life," Eli walked towards the door.

"Tris, c'mon!" Eli called behind him.

He didn't hesitate to follow. He slammed the door behind him.

"Ugh! What the hell is wrong with me!" Cam slammed his fist on the counter and caused the plate of brownies to crash onto the stone kitchen floor.

**Westchester Mall**

**Wendsday, September 10th**

**4:30 pm**

"So why did Cam not come to the mall with us?" Kemp asked.

"He's really been getting on my nerves lately so I didn't invite him," Derrick explained casually. There was a long silence.

"Well, at least he dropped his broke, emo friends. What were there names again?" Plovert thought for a second.

"Oli and Christian? "Kemp tried, "Who cares?"

"Hey guys!!" they heard a high-pitched voice yell. It was Alicia. She was with Dylan, Kristen, and some short blond girl they'd never met before.

"Hey," Derrick stared at all the shopping bags they were carrying, "Mass, still sick?"

"No, she was being a total bitch to us," Kristen explained.

"And hanging out with Layne Abeley behind our back," Dylan said.

"Oh," Derrick said feeling sorry for Massie and wondered if she was turning into a loser.

"Why do you care so much," Alicia gave him a suspicious look.

"Cus he's in luhhhhhhh-ve with her," Plovert teased.

"We'll you shouldn't be! She's gonna date Layne's brother Chris," Dylan said.

"Um," Derrick looked at the random blond girl who looked super-nervous. But he always had that effect on girls that just met him, "Who's your friend?"

"This is Kuh-laire! Say hello Claire," Alicia pushed her forward.

"Hello Claire," Claire said in awe and staring at the guys.

"Heyyyyy," they said mockingly.

"So, were's Fisher?" Dylan asked.

"Uh..." Derrick looked at his friends for back up.

"He's sick too!!" Kemp said spaztically. Derrick and Plovert gave him a 'what the hell?' stare. He just shrugged.

"Whatevs, well we have to go you guys," Dylan said.

"Wait, stay," Plovert grabbed Dylan's arm. Dylan began to blush.

"No, sorry we can't stay," Kristen said sympathetically.

"Whyyyyyyy???" Dylan and Plovert whinned in unison.

"Because we have to give Claire her makeover at your house Dyl," Kristen said.

"A makeover?" Claire smiled.

"Why would she need a makeover? She's already hot enough," Kemp pointed out.

"You think I'm hot?" Claire's smile grew.

"Don't buy it for a second Kuh-laire. He's so perverted he'll think anything in a skirt is hawt," Alicia giggled and grabbed Claire's thin arm and walked away while Dylan and Kristen followed.

"Stupid excuse," Derrick said.

"I know right? Way would that Kuh-laire girl need a--"

"No, I mean that excuse about Cam," Derrick interupted.

"Well I wouldn't have to make up crap if you weren't such an ass to Cam," Kemp snapped. Plovert gasped.

"What?" Derrick said.

"Kidding," Kemp laughed nervously way longer than necessary.

"Alright, I'll let that one slide," Derrick sipped his Mocha Latte and walked away while his friends followed.

* * *

r**eviews plez ;-)**


	11. Going Green

**Briarwood Academy**

**5th Period **

**Thursday, September 11th**

**10:51 am**

"Okay men," Mr. Tote said in his annoying military voice in Cam, Kemp and Plovert's AP Earth Science class. The were listening to their iPod's in the back of the class which they've done for the past few days. Mr. Tote obviously didn't notice because he was old and had really bad eyesight.

"Turn in your books to page 43," he commanded.

"So what all happened at the mall the other day?" Cam whispered, "I forgot to ask." He pulled his iPod earrplugs out of his ear.

"We saw the PC," Plovert whispered back.

"Yeah," Kemp leaned in on the conversation, "Massie wasn't with them. They replaced her with some girl named Claire."

"Yeah, Alicia said she was being a real bitch and is hanging out with Layne Abeley now," Plovert whispered.

"Layne? Who would be stupid enough to be friends with her?" Cam snapped.

"Who knows," Plovert rolled his eyes.

"Just out of curiousity, why wasn't I invited?" Cam whispered.

"Uh..." Kemp and Plovert said in unison.

"Men, these three seats in front of me," Mr. Tote commanded in his raspy voice.

"Ew! Beside Eli and Tristan? What if they start cutting themselves or something?" Cam whined. The entire class broke into an explosion of laughter. Kemp and Plovert high-fived each other.

"Enough! Now sit!" Tote yelled.

"Chill out!" Cam sat down coolly along with his friends.

"One more word from you and all three of you will be getting detention, again!" Tote snapped and the guys smiles began to fade.

**Harrington Estate**

**Kitchen**

**Thursday, September 11th**

**12:00 am**

"Hey Mini," Derrick said taking a sip of his coffee while sitting at the bar in the family kitchen.

"Hel-lo Derrick," she sat in the stool right beside him. She was holding a rag, probably getting ready to clean of the bar.

"So..." Derrick said

"So... I just got off of the phone with you mother and father," she said in thick accent.

"What did they want?" he said trying to sound uninterested.

"They're going to be on vacation for another week," Mini explained.

"Dammit," he said under his breath.

"And," Mini looked down, "There taking way the limo."

"WHAT!?!" Derrick stood up.

"Do not yell," Mini said looking up at him, "You parents are..." she though for a second "'going green?'"

"But we carpull!" Derrick said.

"But that limo uses lots of fuel so..." Mini tried to read is expression.

"Why are we even going green? It's not like we're poor or anything," he looked into Mini's wide, brown eyes, "Right?"

"Oh yes, yes, yes of coarse you are not poor," Mini said there was a long silence.

"So how the hell am I suppose get to school," Derrick said.

"First of all, do not swear. And as for transportation you will be riding your bike to school."

"But I haven't even touched that thing since 4th grade," Derrick sat back down.

"You can get a new one," Mini got up and started polishing the bar.

"The stores are closed now," Derrick whined, then he thought for a second.

"Can't I ride with one of the guys from now on," Derrick tried.

"You parents convinced Chris, Kemp, and Cameron's parents to go green also," Mini said.

"And..."

"And..." Mini looked down at the shiny counter, "They couldn't agree more."

"SHIT!" Derrick yelled.

"I said do not swear," Mini said nervously, "They're not taking the limo away until they get back from vacation," Mini said.

"Whatever, I'm going to bed," Derrick stormed out of the Harrington's kitchen.

**Harrington Limo**

**Friday, September 12th**

**7:45 am**

"Hey D," Cam ran up to the car, "What's wrong with you?"

"Didn't you here? We're not riding the limo to school anymore. We're gonna have to walk or ride our bikes. Our families are going green," Derrick explained. He would've been alot meaner but he's been alot more vulnerable lately. Not that he would ever admit that to anyone.

"Oh that sucks," Cam looked out the window for a few seconds, "You know, my bro just got a Mustang this summer. We could take that."

"I don't think so. It's pretty small, don't you think? I mean, won't it get cramped?" Derrick said.

"Just a suggestion. What about Kemp's family's Hummer?" Cam said.

"His dad and step mom will be riding it and you know how much they fight," Derrick rolled his eyes.

"Plovert's Mercedes?" Cam tried.

"Going green also," Derrick said.

"So there gonna take away the effing car? Isn't that going a little extreme?" Cam said

"Dude that's what I said! You can go green without going nuts!" Derrick laughed.

"Ha! You got that off of The N. Isn't that a chick channel?" Cam laughed.

"No Mini was watching it," Derrick laughed.

"Liar!" Cam pushed him.

"And how would you know it was on the N?" Derrick laughed.

"I have my sources," Cam laughed.

"Whatever," Derrick said.

"Oh by the way, you all did really good at soccer practice yesterday," Cam said.

"Oh yeah, uh, thinks," Derrick said suddenly feeling bad for kicking him off. It was a long silence until Kemp came on. Then, 5 minutes later they stopped at the Plovert estate.

"UGH!" Plovert said stomping out of his home.

"Dude, what's wrong?" Derrick asked nonchalantly.

"Okay, so my parents are doing this 'go green' thing so my parents made this schedule for how long me and my sis can stay in the shower. So you know my sis had to stay in the shower for like thirty minutes last night and this morning so I haven't taken a shower since like Wednesday and I'm really gross and I need hair spray ay-sap but my mother took that away too," Plovert whined.

"Please don't tell me you turning gay. Because I cannot have a gay person on the socc--" then he paused and looked at Cam, " as one of my friends." He knew Cam did not want to here anything about soccer. And if he did he would get into a depression. And it was all Derrick's fault.

* * *

**Review plez :-)**


	12. Scare Bear

**Briarwood Academy**

**ESP Class**

**Friday, September 10th**

**2:22 pm**

"Alright class," Dr. Loni said in his southern accent, "Today we'll talking about the relationships with other males."

"What if we're not gay!" Derrick yelled from the back of the classroom. The entire class burst out laughing.

"I'm talking about friendship, Mr. Harrington. Not that there's anything wrong with homosexuality," Loni stated professionally.

"You_ would_ be the one to say that wouldn't you?" Derrick whispered over to his buddies and they began to laugh.

"Now can someone please hand me the Share Bear over by the window," Loni asked.

"No! That thing scares me!" Kemp yelled.

"Dude, how could teddy bear be scary," Plovert said.

"Because everytime I have to hold that thing I get paranoid that some 8th grade girls have had a hidden camera in there for years and they're spying on us and listening to every single thing we say or do in this effing classroom!!" Kemp said sounding beyond paranoid. There was a very dead silence. Then the entire class erupted into laughter, including Dr. Loni.

"Okay," Loni said waiting for the laughter to die down,"Now I everyone's name in this hat." He held a Briarwood Academy cap filled with white folded strips of paper.

"Now I would like everyone to pull a name out of the hat but don't look at until I say so," Loni gave the hat to Griffin Hastings to pass around.

"Now," Loni said when everyone had a slip of paper. "I'm going to pass the Share Bear around--"

"NO!" Kemp yelled and then looked down as if nothing happened.

"And when the bear comes to you, you open the slip of paper, read the name out loud, and say one thing that you've always wanted to say to that person but never had the courage to. Understand class?" Loni said.

"Yes sir," the class said.

"Alright, who first?"

"ME!" Doug Landsman yelled. He handed the bear to him. He opened the slip of paper.

"Okay, I got Kemp Hurley," Doug said.

"Now what is one thing you've always wanted to say to him."

"Why are you such a horny pig?" Doug asked.

"Thanks dude. I'll remember that after school in the back of the building, bitch!" Kemp snapped. He was probably still self-conscious about everyone laughing at him about his theory about the Share Bear.

"No talking if you do not have the bear, Mr. Hurley," Loni demanded, "Now, who's next?"

"I'll go," Oliver Smalls said. Six other guys went after him including Plovert who had gotten Griffin Hastings.

"Derrick and Cam are the only two left. You two obviously have each other's name, so who wants to go next?" Loni asked. Derrick shoved Cam to get him to raise his hand.

"I'll go," Cam mumbled.

"Okay shoot," Loni gave him the Share Bear.

"Well" he looked around the room aimlessly, "Um...what I...uh...have wanted to say to Derrick..."

"Come on Cameron, we only have a few minutes left of class," Loni interrupted.

"Um, yes Sir," he looked over at Derrick and he began to mouth 'Don't say it. Remember what I told you.' But he had to say it, he just had to. He didn't know why. He just _did._ He needed to tell someone. It wasn't fair but he just couldn't, but he just had to say...

"Why did you kick me off the soccer team?? What did I ever do to you?" Cam yelled.

* * *

Woah, clifty! Sorry it was so short. The next one _will_ be much longer.

REVIEW PUH-LEASE!


	13. Derrick&Kemp vs Cam&Plovert

**Briarwood Academy**

**ESP Class**

**Friday, September 12th**

**3:00 pm**

"WHAT?!?!" Derrick popped up of his desk.

"Is this true Derrick?" Dr. Loni asked sounding beyond concerned. The entire classroom was silent. Cam could not believe he just told everyone what Derrick had done. But who could blame him? Than he looked at Kemp and Chris. He had never seen them look so terrified. He was so dead. No, he was beyond dead!

"No! He's an effing liar! Dude, why would I ever do anything like?" Derrick yelled.

Dr. Loni looked at Cam to see if he was being honest.

"I'm not lying! I swear!" Cam crossed his heart.

"Yes he is. Isn't he, Kuh-emp? Kuh-ris?" Derrick said the way he heard Alicia say Kuh-laire the other day at the mall.

'Oh my God!' Cam thought, 'I should've been afraid of this. But why would he do that? Wait, why _wouldn't_ he do that? He's Derrick.'

"Isn't he, _guys_," Derrick said through is teeth and his eyes super wide. Kemp and Plovert just sat with looks that said 'You cannot be serious!'

"Is he?" Loni asked.

"Um..." Plovert and Kemp looked at each other.

"C-Cam's right. Derrick is lying," Plovert said looking at Cam.

"Kemp?" Loni said.

"Uh... Cam's lying! Derrick would never kick anyone off the soccer team." he looked at Cam as if to say 'Sorry, but I had no other choice.'

"H-He's way too good of a person to ever do anything like that." Kemp said this knowing that Derrick seems nice and down to earth to everyone (Including girls at OCD. Why do you think he has such great charm.) His friends knew exactly what he was really like.

"So how--" the bell sounded.

"You are all dismissed," Loni announced, "Except you four."

**Briarwood Academy**

**Front Lawn**

**Friday, September 12th**

**3:13 am**

"We're soooo dead," Plovert told Kemp as they walked outside. Dr. Loni had spoken to them first to here their side of the story.

"Speak for yourself. I swear, if I wasn't such a good person you would be so dead to me right now," Kemp said looking down at his white and gray Fendi shoes trying super hard not to get the brand new designer sneakers wet.

"If you were such a good person, then why did you lie about--"

"Hey D! Did Loni take your side?" Kemp yelled .

"What do you think? Of coarse he did," Derrick yelled when he walked up to them.

"What took so long?" Plovert asked as if Derrick shouldn't be mad at him.

Derrick didn't say a word.

"What took so long?" Kemp asked.

"So when I left, Loni was pilling random books on jealousy on Cam and gave him phone numbers for teen counselors," Derrick said.

"Woah, isn't that a little drastic?" Kemp said.

"Well," Derrick paused to let out a small laugh, "I kinda exaggerated."

"Why?" Plovert asked.

"What are you even doing here?" Derrick said to him for the first time since the incident.

"Um, last time I checked, I went to this school," Plovert snapped.

"Not for long," Derrick mumbled and then it began to drizzle.

"There's you driver, D. You ready?" Kemp grabbed his navy Burberry raincoat.

"Yep," Derrick grabbed his black umbrella sped-walked to the limo along with Kemp.

"Guy's, wait up," Plovert tried to catch up with them.

"Oh, didn't I tell you? You're gonna have to get a ride with someone else," Derrick said. If Derrick hadn't slammed the door in his face, Plovert would''ve beat the living shit out of him in a heartbeat.

_5 Minutes Later_

"Hey Cam, how'd it go?" Chris said kindheartedly.

"One word: bad," Cam said.

"I heard," Plovert said.

"We're are they?" Cam asked. Chris knew exactly who Cam was referring to when he said 'them'.

"They left," Plovert said nonchalantly.

"Well, how are we suppose to get home?" Cam asked.

"Harris?" Plovert said.

"He already left and will not want to come," Cam said.

"My dad," Plovert called his father on his Blackberry Storm.

"He said he'll be here in ten minutes tops," he put his phone back in his pocket.

"Thanks," Cam said.

"For what?" Plovert said.

"Oh please, don't act like you don't know what I'm talking about," Cam said.

"Ohhh, you mean the soccer thing. It's was no big deal," Chris said.

"Does Derrick hate you now?" Cam asked.

"Oh yeah."

"Then it _is_ a big deal if you ask me," Cam said.

* * *

**A/N **

**Hey you guys! I just wanted to say thank you guys soooo much for the ah-mazing reviews. **

**BTW, for those of you who think that Derrington wayyy too mean in this story (you know who you are). I could not agree more, but just be patient! He'll become less of a b*tch at the end :-)**

**The next chap will be set at the Briarwood-OCD auction and...**

**Don't forget to review!**


	14. The Auction pt 1

**Fisher Home**

**Basement**

**Friday, September 12th**

**9:00 pm**

"Yes, can I get this for delivery," Cam said when he called Domonos pizza, "Uh... 8900 Westwood Blvd. Can I got two meatlovers' pizzas, the second with extra cheese, pepperonis, tomatoes, japoninos, black peppers, and mushrooms, the third one same as the second, hold the japoninos, and two more with everything. All extra large and thick crust... Thank you."

"Ugh, your so lucky you can order pizza for dinner. My parent's think it's for poor people," Plovert said.

"Yeah, well I guess I'm kinda use to ordering out every Friday and Saturday," Cam said.

"What movie do you wanna watch now," Cam said when Meet The Spartans was over.

"Um..." Plovert looked through the stacks of DVDs, "Lets play Rock Band or something. We've already watched ATL, Epic Movie, Wanted, Bend It Like Beckham, and Meet the Spartans. We've been watching movies since we got back from school.

"Sounds good to me," Cam turned on his Xbox 360 and they played Rock Band until the pizza arrived.

"So what cruel and unusual punishment Derrick has in-store for us," Cam laughed knowing that he really shouldn't be joking about that but should be afraid. VERY afraid.

"Who even knows with him," Plovert said before his navy blue LG en-V2 played the song 'Handlebars' by Flobot **(A/N: Good song BTW. You should really listen to it! Anyway, back to story.)**

"Who is it?" Cam took a big bite out of his thick crust pizza.

"What do you want Derrick?" Plovert answered the phone.

"Derrick?" Cam nearly choked on his pizza, "Put it on speaker," Cam whispered. Plovert did it without hesitation.

"So were are you?" Cam heard Derrick yell. 'Paper Planes" by MIA** (A/N: Also a good song) **played in the background. Party?

"At Ca--" Plovert began to say before Cam shook his head, "My house, watching tv," Plovert lied.

"I'm at a party with K in the Ruby Club in Manhattan," Derrick yelled over the loud music.

"Hi!!" they heard someone yell. Kemp?

"Wait? The party K's dad is hosting? But they won't even let high schoolers go to that party. How'd you two even get in?" Plovert said with envy.

"Like you said, K's dad _is _hosting it," Derrick said, "Kemp said he would've let you come but after the little stunt you pulled in ESP class we both decided against it."

"Whatever dude," Plovert was about to hang up.

"Well send you a pic of the party so you can at least know what it would've been like if you were here," Derrick said with Kemp laughing in the background.

"Bye!" Plovert hung up before he could listen to anything else.

"What the--" Cam was interupted by Plovert's cell ringing again.

"Ugh! It's that stupid picture D wanted me to see," Plovert pushed up his glasses, "Really?"

The picture showed D and K sitting on a ruby red leather seats with a glasses of champagne in they're hand with four really hot wasted looking girls that had on super slutty outfits and looked roughly 21.

On the bottom of the screen it read: **_hot right? they thnk we're 18 lol :-) btw tell cam he better watch it tomorro at the ocd/ba auction :-[_**

"I know I'm not going to that auction tomorrow," Cam said.

"What? Oh you are so going. If you don't, then you'll seem like a weak person. And that's were they feel the need to get to you," Plovert said.

"Dr. Phil much?" Cam said under his breath.

"Your going," he repeated.

"Fine! As long as you go," Cam said.

"Just 'cus you go, doesn't mean I gotta go!" Plovert snapped.

"Uh...kidding! JKJK. Of coarse I'll go," Plovert said.

"Thanks," Cam said.

"That's what I'm here for."

**Block Estate**

**Octavian Country Day/ Briarwood Academy Benefit Auction**

**Saturday, September 13**

**5:45 pm**

"The Block's have really outdone themselves this year," Derrick's father said admiring the decor of the OCD/BA Auction the Block family throws every year. The auction was suppose to raise money for scholarship members, but everyone knew the real reason. It was an opportunity for the guys at Briarwood to flirt with the super-hot girls at OCD.

"This is the reason we came back from our vacation so early," Derrick's mother said as if her son wasn't sitting in the seat right next to them.

"May I please be excused to go find my friends," Derrick got up before they could answer.

"Hey guys," Derrick said when he arrived to they're table. Kemp along with Vader and the other guys on the soccer team were talking about soccer stuff.

"Did you see them?" Derrick asked Kemp.

"The PC or P and C," Kemp laughed at is own joke.

"Both," Derrick sat across from him.

"Nope," Kemp said.

"Oh...wait there they are," Derrick said when Alicia Rivera, Kristen Gregory, and Kristen Gregory entered.

"Hello?" Kemp lifted one eyebrow and took a sip of his sparkly lemon water.

"Were's Massie?" Derrick said looking pass the girls.

"I dunno. Hey look there's Flaire," Kemp pointed to the blonde walking up to the Pretty Committee.

"I thought it was Blair...Cher? Look. it doesn't even matter. What matters is were Massie is at."

"You like here," Kemp mocked.

"No I--"

"May I have your attention please," Massie Blocks mother, Kendra said into the mic.

"Now time for a birthday suprise for Chris Abeley," Kendra said.

"Whats going on?" Kemp asked when he saw a huge cake roll on to stage.

"I dunno." Derrick shrugged. Then the blonde girl (Blaire? Cher? Claire! That's it!) ran up on the stage and sat on the huge cake.

"Um... I think _Fawn_, _Chris's girlfriend_ would like to say a few words. Chris's girlfriend, Fawn, come up here!" Claire said.

"Girlfriend?" the Pretty Committee gasped in horror.

"Girlfriend?" a huge smile grow on Derrick's face.

"Girlfriend. And you know what that means," Kemp whispered to Derrick, "Abeley's taken, which means Mass is single."

"Oh yeah," Derrick said. Everything was perfect! Well, almost:

"What are _they_ doing here?" Derrick glarred at two certain snitches coming through wide the entrence.

* * *

**Review :-)**


	15. The Auction pt 2

**OCD/Briarwood Benefit Auction**

**Saturday, September 13th**

**8:00 pm**

"You still sure this was a good idea?" Cam asked Plovert as the walked into the elaborate, Victorian decor filled room. They had just noticed the entire soccer team staring them down. _If looks could kill..._

"Hey guys!" Derrick waved breaking the silence at the A-list table. It was packed with Derrick, Kemp, Danny (aka Vader) and some other guys on the Tomahawks soccer team and the Pretty Committee (minus Massie).

"Hey!" Cam and Plovert said nervously in unison.

"Hey!" Dylan, Kristen, and Alicia said.

"Sit," Derrick gestered to the two elegant dark wooden chairs right beside him. Plovert sat down slowly as if he were scared to death to sit in it.

"Uh, I have to go to the restroom. BRB," Cam said. He was obviously trying to avoid Derrick even though he knew he would have to face him some time.

When he made it to the hallway that lead to the restrooms, he saw Massie Block walk through the narrow hallway. And she looked beautiful!

"Hey Mass," Cam said.

"Oh, hey Cameron," she said staring at her heels. Then he looked at her super tight 'I Heart Chris Abeley' t-shirt

"What's with the shirt? Isn't Abeley dating--

"Yeah, I just found out the hard way," Massie said almost shedding a tear.

"Um," Cam said feeling sorry for her, "Do you wanna dance?"

"Sure," Massie's face brightened up that very second which made Cam's do the exact same.

"But, I have to go to the ladies' room and turn this shirt inside out cus you know... Could you wait for me please. It'll only take a minute," Massie winked her silver dusted eyes.

"Alright," Cam smiled as she turned away gracefully.

**OCD/BA Benefit Auction**

**Saturday, September 13th**

**8:05 pm**

"So how was the party last night?" Plovert asked Derrick and Kemp. Everyone leaned in.

"Well..." Derrick started, "Kinda hard to remember if you ask me."

"Why?" Plovert asked.

"Because I was way to wasted to remember anything," Derrick said as if everyone should've known.

"What are you even talking about. You hardly had one drink," Kemp stated cluelessly.

"Busted," Plovert mumbled while taking a sip of his sparkling white grape juice.

"Owww!" Derrick had obviously punched Kemp in the arm.

"Hey Derrick," Dylan Mavil asked Derrick, "Do you wanna dance?"

Derrick smiled and looked at Chris Plovert and smiled, "Sure." In actuality, Derrick didn't really care to dance with her but he know it would crush Plovert. And it was working. But what about Massie?

'Whatever,' he thought, 'It's just a few dances and that's it. Besides, it's not like I'm in love with Dyl right and I haven't seen Block all night. Whoa, thats weird! I never called Massie that before. I like it. Block. Derrick and Block.'

"Hello?" Dylan said for the millionth time while they danced to the song 'Glamorous' by Fergie.

"Oh, what?" Derrick looked.

"I like your blazer," Dylan played with the black collar, "What is that? Armani?" Dylan giggled.

"Uh, yeah," Derrick nodded his head slowly as he danced.

"What the!?!?" Derrick yelled.

"Ehmagawd! What!" Dylan said.

"Nothing," Derrick said. But it really was something. Cam was dancing with Block! _Derrick's _Block not Cam's! Who the hell does he think he is?

"Gawd I'm so hungry! You have no idea," Dylan walked over to were the cake was.

"But you just had three pieces," Derrick stated walking behind her.

"I know! I've been doing well tonight, right?" Dylan said.

"Dylan!" Kristen and Alicia yelled in unison.

"What?" she asked.

"No eating in front of 'you know who'," Kristen whispered.

"Sorry," Dylan grabbed Derrick's hand and dragged him back over to the dance floor.

'This is gonna be a loooooong night,' Derrick thought and eyed Cam and Massie on the other side of the dance floor.

**OCD/BA Benefit Auction**

**Saturday, September 13th**

**8:15 pm**

"So yeah, six years of horseback riding and I'm still in love with it," Massie said.

"Greaaat," Cam smiled politely pretending to care. At this point Cam didn't even care to dance with Massie. He just wanted to make Derrick super mad. His plan would have been running smoothly if Massie wasn't so annoying.

"Did I tell my horse's name is Brownie?" Massie added.

"You might have mentioned it one or two thousand times," Cam mumbled.

"What?" She asked as 'Let It Rock' by Kevin Rudolf began to play.

"No, thinks for telling me," Cam smiled.

"So... have you seen any girls at OCD you think are cute yet?" Massie began dancingcloser to him.

"Well..." then, all of a sudden, the same mysterious blond hair, blue eyed girl with short bangs that he had seen a couple of times walked pass them.

"One," Cam replied looking into Massie's amber eyes.

"Ehmagawd Cam Fisher! You are so suh-weet!" Massie squealed loud enough for Derrick to hear. Cam's plan was really working.

"Thaanks," Cam said.

"So do you like horses?" Massie said.

"Okay," Cam lied.

"What do you mean by 'okay', " Massie asked.

"I mean yes," Cam laughed.

"What's so funny?" Massie asked.

"Nothing," Cam replied slowly.

"Then why were you laughing," Massie said.

"Uh... I just think you soooo cute," Cam said.

"Aww," Massie gave him a big huge and then after what seemed like forever she let go.

Then Cam felt a tug on his right arm. He turned around to see who it was.

"Cam, may I speak with you for a moment?" Derrick asked, "Privately."

* * *

**Review :-)**


	16. The Auction pt 3

**OCD/BA Benefit Auction**

**Saturday, September 13th **

**9:00 ****pm**

"Cam, may I speak with you for a moment," Derrick said super politely.

"Um," Cam cut his eyes over at Massie who was staring at Derrick's purple kneecaps.

"Go ahead," Massie turned towards there table.

"You sure?" Cam asked. He wasn't actually worried about how Massie felt. He just didn't want to speak to Derrick or even have anything to do with him for that matter.

"Yeah I'm sure," Massie said without turning back and walked over to the Pretty Committee.

"Let's go over there," He pointed to the empty table over by the punch bowl.

"So..." Derrick sat down.

"So?" Cam said doing the same.

"Listen Cam--"

"No D, you listen. I'm getting sick and tired of you bossing everyone around and acting like a controlling douche bag and judging everyone else. You really need to stop before you mess around and everyone starts--"

"I get it okay," Derrick said.

"You get what?"

"Everything. The reason why you act like this," Derrick said obviously imitating Dr. Loni.

"What?"

"'Cus your desperate for attention. I guess your just that jealous of me," Derrick said.

"_I'm _desperate for attention? Coming from the guy that pulls his shorts down every we win a soccer game," Cam snapped. He could not believe this. Derrick obviously had a serious problem. The kind where you would need professional help to fix. And then they both realized everyone on that side of the room was staring at them.

"May I help you?" Derrick yelled at the staring people. Everyone continued to what they were doing as if nothing happened.

"You were saying?" Derrick said to Cam.

"You heard me," Cam said.

"The whole room heard you," Derrick let out a chuckle, "I'm just not that sure if you realized who you were saying that shit to."

"Why?" Cam said.

"Why what?" Derrick let out another chuckle.

"Why are you even like this?" Cam asked.

"Like what?" Derrick grinned. Cam looked at him with frustration.

"I'm out," Cam began to get out of his chair. Derrick's face turned a thousand times more serious than Cam had evey seen it.

"Look, okay I'm sorry. About what I said and all the crap that I put you through," Derrick said. Cam looked at his facial expression. He was serious! He was actually serious.

"And while we're having this confession thing or whatever I just wanted to say," Derrick paused, "I'm jealous of you. There, I said it okay."

"Really? How?"

"Are you seriously asking that question? Have you heard the OCD girls saying 'Ehmagawd! Cam is like the hawtest thing ever.'" Derrick said. Cam would've laughed at that one if he wern't in such astonishment.

"And you're like the only dude on the soccer team that _might _be a _little_ better at soccer than me," Derrick said.

"So that's why you kicked me off the team," Cam said. Dead silence.

"I guess so. Pathetic right?" Derrick stated.

"Yeah," Cam said. Another dead silence.

"You better show up for practice Monday," Derrick randomly said.

"Seriously?"

"Didn't I just say 'you're the only dude on the soccer team that _might _be a _little_ better than me'," Derrick said.

"Thanks man," Cam opened his arms.

"Are you seriously expecting a hug?" Derrick snapped.

Cam was silent.

"We should probably tell Kemp that I don't want you dead. You know he was about to send out a group of assassins on you," Derrick said nonchalantly. Cam's eyes grew wide.

"I'm kidding. We're not _that_ crazy," Derrick laughed

"Riiiight," Cam laughed along with him as the song 'Right Round' by Flo Rida played.

"Ehmagawd Cam! Dance with me; I heart this song," Massie gabbed his hand and pulled over to the dance floor before he could answer

Derrick began to grind his perfectly white teeth together and fantically tapping his fingers on the dark wood table.

_I just forgave Cam. One dance won't hurt. _Derrick tried to tell himself.

**OCD/BA Benefit Auction**

**Saturday, September 13th **

**9:45 ****pm**

Cam had been dancing with Derrick's "Dream Girl" for about fifteen songs now. While Derrick was talking to the nerd (for them) of the Pretty Committee, Kristen Gregory. There was only two things Derrick liked about her.

One she was super hot like every other girl in the Pretty Committee.

And two she was the best girl on the OCD soccer team.

"So yeah," Kristen said, "AP classes are pretty sweet."

"Awww-some," Derrick lied. _Like I really give a damn._

"So how's soccer going? , " Kristen leaned in. _Finally. _

"Great! We are so going to state this year," Derrick's mood changed.

"Brillant!" Kristen said as they exchanged high fives.

"What about you girls," Derrick asked.

"Same!"

_To bad you all suck._

Then he cut his eyes over to Massie and Cam slow dancing to the song 'I Hate How Much I Love You'. Jealousy kicking in much?

"Doyouwannadance?" Derrick quickly asked Kristen.

"Uh... yeah!"

_Did I even have to ask? _

So Derrick and the boring yet somewhat hot and just as into soccer as he is Kristen Gregory danced the night away. Yet he kept his eye on Massie and Cam the entire time.

* * *

Sorry I haven't updated in like a month. But yeah the next chapter will most definantly be the last until...

**Best Friends For Never: From The Briarwood Point Of View**

Review!


	17. End of An Era

**Harrington Estate**

**Basement**

**Saturday, September 13th**

**11:00 pm**

"The auction was pretty awesome. Agreed?" Derrick said.

"Ah-greed," Kemp and Plovert stated in unison.

"Okay really? I thought Cam and I were the ones that hung out with the PC all night. Not you two" Derrick laughed.

"Ugh! Don't remind us. You try sitting through 3 hours of Strawberry McAdamsandKori's stupid 'Summer In Australia' stories," Kemp said as he stuffed a handful of Doritos in his mouth.

"Weren't you two talking to Alicia Rivera when we left out table?" said Cam.

"Yeah, she blew us off for some high school guys. I believe one of them was Cam's brother, Harris," Plovert looked over at Cam.

"What? No way! He's like four years older than her. I highly doubt that's even legal," Cam said, "Is it?"

"I don't even know, man," Plovert rolled his eyes.

"Hey C, get us some more chips," Derrick barked.

Without protest, Cam grabed the empty chip bowl and ran over to the spiral stairs leading to the first floor.

"Hey, do any of you know whatever happened to Olivia Ryan? She wasn't at the auction," Derrick said remembering the super-tanned, super-hot, blond air-head who attended Octavian Country Day last year.

"Dude, now s_he _is hot," Kemp yelled, "I would totally throw her down on the bed and--"

_I don't care what you think, as long as it's about me  
The best of us can find happiness in misery  
I said I don't care what you think, as long as it's about me  
The best of us can find happiness in misery_

"Who's is that?" Kemp said when he heard the ringing phone.

"Cam's I think," Plovert picked up Cam's cell, "A call from Massie."

"I'll take that," Derrick quickly grabbed the phone and pointed over to the stairs.

As if reading his mind, Plovert ran over to the spiral stairs to keep an eye out for Cam.

"Hello," Derrick said in a slightly higher voice knowing that Cam's was much less develop then his.

"Speaker!" Kemp mouthed. Derrick turned the speaker on.

"Cam! I had so much fun at the auction. Didn't you?" Massie said. Derrick began to blush when he heard Massie's voice.

"Of coarse. Do you mind telling me what I did. I'm such an idiot I can barely remember," Derrick said hearing Kemp laughing in the background.

"Oww!" Kemp yelled when Derrick threw the thin black remote control at his head.

"Shh!" Derrick and Chris hissed.

"Ohhh-kay," Massie paused for a second, "We danced a_lot. _You're an ah-mazing dancer BTW."

Derrick rolled his large, brown eyes.

"What did we talk about?" Derrick snapped.

"Uh... mostly about your soccer... my horseback riding... Bean... the Pretty Committee, and...oh what else?" Massie thought for a moment, "Oh yeah, we talked about how much of an ass Derrick Harrington is and how much you hate him," Massie stated.

Everyone's mouth dropped.

"WHAT? AFTER I APOLIGIZED!" Derrick yelled.

"What?" Massie said.

Plovert mouthed something from the stairs but Derrick couldn't possably make it out. He tried again but D still couldn't make it out. Then he ran over to the ebony leather chair. Derrick finally cought on.

"Gotta go, Block-- I mean Massie!" Derrick said forgeting to use his Cam voice and gently placed it on the coffee table were it was first sitting.

"Hey guys, what did I miss," Cam climbed back down the stairs with a huge bowl of Cheetos Puffs.

"Nothing," Chris and Kemp said in unison. Derrick gave them a you-idiots-are-gonna-give-it-away look.

"Nothing at all," Derrick said through his teeth.

"Cameron," Derrick's live-in housekeeper called from the first floor, "Your brother, Harris, is here."

"Alright," Cam crossed over to the stairs, "See ya guys."

"See ya," Kemp said.

"Hey, uh, C," Chris called after him.

"Yeah," Cam turned around.

"Uh, you don't think Harris would mind if he dropped me off at my place first," Chris Plovert said.

"Not at all," Cam said suspiciously.

"Oh look my ride's here too," Plovert yelled so K and D to hear.

"Bye!" they yelled in unison.

**Harris's Mustang**

**Saturday, September 12th**

**11:30 pm**

"So why did you guys leave the auction so early?" Harris asked as he pulled out of the Harrington's driveway.

"I dunno," Cam said. But truth was Derrick was getting sick of Dylan Marviland Kristen Gregory so he had to leave witha 'migraine', and as usual, it was their job as Derrick's 'boys' had to come with him.

Cam sat in the back seat with Chris Plovert so they could talk privately.

"So what did you wanna talk about?" Cam whispered.

"I just wanted to tell you to watch it," Plovert said.

"That's all you wanted to tell me?" Cam snickered.

"I mean it," Plovert whispered this time much softer.

"I'm not scared of Derrick okay. We're cool now," Cam stated.

"Look you don't know him like we do. Me and K have been friends with him for years. We know how he is," Plovert said.

"And..."

"Crazy, revenge seeking, fake. Mostly fake," Plovert said.

"But he's different now," Cam urged.

"And that's what he wants you to think," Plovert said.

"Seriously?"

"Why would I lie about this?" Plovert whispered. Dead silence.

"So...." Cam whispered.

"And we're sick of it, Kemp and I," Plovert whispered back.

"So..." Cam said once more.

"We're gonna overthrow him," Plovert whispered.

"Come again?" Cam said. He couldn't decide which one was crazier Derrick and his revenge seeking ways or Chris and Kemp's Overthrow of Derrick Harrington plan.

"Look, man, I know you've had a hard time putting up withhim, but look at me and K, we've been friends with him since second grade. Think of all the shit we went through and still going through," Plovert said. Long, dead silence.

"Okay, your house is that one on the left, correct?" Harris said as he pulled into Mahogany Boulevard.

"That's right," Plovert said when they pulled up to the three story, red brick, gated mansion.

"So what do you say?" Plovert whispered as he stepped out of the red mustang.

Cam had to think for a second. Would he rather A) Become friends with Derrick for the rest of his life who was pretty messed up on the inside and would commit social homicide to someone (most likely Cam) in a split second, B) Help Plovert and Kemp (who was obviously better friends than Derrick) dethrone Derrick, or C) Neither and just go back to where he started, a sad D-lister who got picked on by all three of the guys.

'C' was definitely not an option.

"So..." Plovert said.

"I'm in," Cam said.

"Great," Plovert turned toward his house.

"See ya, man," Cam called after him.

"Byyyye," Plovert said without looking back.

When Chris go to the front door, he pulled his Blackberry Storm out of his back pocket and made Harris and Cam were gone.

**Kemp: did he buy it??**

**Plovert: work'd like a charm**

**Kemp: g8 :)**

**Plovert: idk, dude, i don't think this is fair for D. lyin about him and stuff.**

**Kemp: oh plez, D's been on his lil 'throne' for too long. tyme for us to take charge 4 once.**

**Plovert: good point. but do u thnk we have a chance??**

**Kemp: 3 against 1 :-)**

**Plovert: good point :-)**

* * *

**THE END**

Keep an eye out forthe sequel **Best Friends For Never: From The Briarwood Point Of View.**

The preview of it will be in the next chapter of this story which will be coming _very _soon!

Review!


	18. Synopsis to Sequel

**A/N: Here's the synopsis of my the sequel. Coming_ very_ soon!**

**The Boys Are Back...**

**Derrick Harrington:** Still hot. Still rich. Still ruling Briarwood Academy... he hopes. Two of his best friends, Kemp Hurley and Chris Plovert have been acting very suspicious lately. Not to mention Cam Fisher, the newest member, is trying to still his _future _girl, Massie Block. Hopefully the boy/girl Halloween party Massie's throwing will give him a chance to win her over. To bad he loses another bet (first one having to wear shorts for the entire school year) to his so called 'friend' Chris Plovert.

**Kemp Hurley:** Still the same perv. Hates Derrick but does a great job not showing it. But it doesn't matter because he is pumped about Massie Block's Boy/Girl Halloween party. But what happens when a certain 'someone' keeps him and his best friend, Chris Plovert, from going?

**Chris Plovert:** Loves Dylan Marvil-ous' new hot body. Hates Derrick's not-so-new ego. Wins a bet with Derrick who has to go to Massie Block's Boy/Girl Halloween Party as a dirt bag. But what happens when Derrick forces him and Kemp Hurley not to go?

**Cam Fisher:** Secretly helping Kemp and Chris sabotage Derrick's throne, but everything they've tried to do has failed. But it doesn't matter when he meets the sweet, middle class, down to earth Claire Lyons at Massie's Halloween party.


End file.
